When Are We Starting?
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: After a comment is made, Eugene and Rapunzel have a conversation. One that will change everything, but what is it? Read and find out. Just some Rapunzel/Eugene stuff. ONE-SHOT. First time writing for Tangled.


A/N: So This is my first time posting anything for an animated Disney movie so please bear with me and let me know if you see any mistakes so that hopefully I can fix them, thanks! Also, I've only seen this movie once, so, again, let me know if you see any mistakes.

I spent the night with a friend and we watched this movie; I was hooked, I am in love with these two! Just for information; In my own little head-canon I imagine Rapunzel having an older brother. I don't know why, but that's what I imagine.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Tangled, or anything that you recognize.

* * *

"_So when are the two of you getting started?"_ The question ran through Rapunzel's mind repeatedly as she and Eugene, her husband, walked back to their suite. Her brother, who is older by two years, had asked the question. Rapunzel's parents, her brother William, William's wife Hazel, and their two boys, Peter and Joshua, had all been in the sitting room having a conversation along with Rapunzel and Eugene when William had asked the question. They hastily replied that they weren't sure, and that they had only been married a year, to which her brother replied that they had had their first one by then.

She shakes her head slightly to try and clear her mind as they step into their suite. "So what about it, Blondie? When are we getting started?" Eugene's question startles Rapunzel, but she notices he sounds very serious.

"Eugene, you know we haven't seriously talked about children yet." She was surprised this was coming from him; she knew he got nervous around kids.

"Why not talk now?" He pauses his words, in case she has something to say, while putting pajama pants on, but when she doesn't speak after a few seconds, he continues. "Come on Rapunzel, it's bound to happen sometime soon with as much fun as we have. I'm honestly surprised it hasn't happened yet."

"Me too, honestly." She replies as she slips a satin gown over her head and turns towards him.

"So what about it? Even if we don't want kids right now, your family is going to want an answer." She nods thoughtfully as she walks out and stands on the balcony, looking over the city.

"I... I don't know. Do you want kids, Eugene?" Her voice is soft, and at first he thinks it's because she's tired, but then he hears something else, something different.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong? Talk to me, sweetheart." He quietly walks up behind her and wraps his strong, muscular arms around her small, petite frame, his body encasing hers because of size difference. "Come on, talk to me. You know I'm not going anywhere." He places a soft kiss on top of her brown locks.

"I'm scared of being a mother; how can I be expected to know how to take care of a baby like a good mother, when I never had one?" She leans against Eugene's solid frame. "How can I do this when I've only known my own mother for, what, four years now? I want kids Eugene, I really do... but I'm so scared." She turns around in his embrace and buries her face into his chest. Just over four years ago if anybody had told Eugene, then Flynn Rider, that in four years he would be married to the lost princess and that they were having a serious conversation about having a baby, he would have laughed so hard he fell over, but now he couldn't imagine his life in any other way; Rapunzel had saved him, brought back Eugene Fitzherbert. Four years ago had any girl he tried wooing mentioned a kid, he would have bailed right then and there; Flynn Rider couldn't be tied down like that, and frankly he didn't want to be, but now? The girl in his arms had changed that.

"I'm scared too, Blondie, and I have the exact same fear as you; how am I supposed to know what to do? But look at William and Hazel; they almost lost Peter because she got so stressed out over the possibility of being a bad mother, and now he's almost four, Joshua is one and a half, and they've already said they're looking forward to having another. They said that they had planned on never having kids and look where they are now; so happy and radiant. If you really don't want this then just tell me Rapunzel, and I'll drop it like I would drop your hand whenever your dad got close to us before we were married. But I think you'd make a great mother." Eugene finishes and pulls her closer to him, if possible, embracing her, and also helping to keep her warm in the cool temperature of the evening.

"You really want a baby, don't you?" Rapunzel turns slightly in his arms, so that her side is against his chest, looking into his eyes with an honest expression. "Was all of this just brought on by what William said or have you been thinking it for a while?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while." Eugene admits, glancing from Rapunzel to the ground.

"How long?" She gently lays her hand on his cheek.

"I don't know exactly." He sighs. "All I know is that when we go into the market and you start playing with the children or when we go to the orphanage and do inspections and play with the children I get the pictures flashing through my head; first it's one of you, your stomach is bulging slightly in front and if you put your hand just right you can feel it moving. The next scene is the three of us out by the water, our kid is running around, having fun, and you're pregnant again, and the next scene is one of us sharing Christmas with each other, the four of us. The next is one of you and I playing with the two rascals and then I realize that you're expecting again. These pictures flash through my head almost every time I see you with a baby or kid, and you're so natural with it, without you even knowing, both in my head and in real life. And ever since these started, probably close to three months ago, I just can't help but think you'd be the perfect mother. And I get all these emotions and it... it makes it hard to breathe, but in good way."

"Eugene... why haven't you told me about this sooner? You really want a family, don't you?" She turns fully so that they are face to face, and wraps both her arms around his torso, looking up so she can keep eye contact.

"I... I don't know because when I think about it any other time, it terrifies me. But when I get those pictures in my head it... it just seems so perfect, and I wonder; what could that be like? A few years ago I never had time to think about kids, it was absurd; Flynn Rider was never going to be tied down like that, but now? Every single day I see you with a kid, every time I see those pictures in my head... the idea seems more and more reasonable, but then I think about the responsibility of having a little baby depend fully on you and, honestly, it scares me so much. But then I start to wonder if the risks are worth it... what do you think Blondie? This isn't just about what I think." Eugene slowly rubs circles on her back, trying to release some of the tension that has been caused by a stressful week.

"I... I think we should try for a baby; it's obvious both of us want kids, and we're never going to get over being scared if we don't just do it. Do you think we should try?"

"I think that would be amazing, Rapunzel." Eugene replies softly before leaning down to capture her lips in a soft, but passionate kiss, his hands leaving her back and coming up to cup her face gently. "I love you, Rapunzel." He whispers, his lips brushing hers, after they break apart.

"I love you too, Eugene." She whispers back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

A/N: These two will be the death of me. So what did you guys think? I would love to hear your opinions and suggestions on what to do to make future stories better! Remember that I always take constructive criticism so please drop a review, especially to leave suggestions, thanks!

Rebecca.


End file.
